


And I will hold on to you.

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: In the aftermath of their victory against the First Order, Poe and Rey make an important decision about their future.





	And I will hold on to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt the future.

Rey stood at the edge of the hangar bay doors, close enough to the party that she could still hear Snap and Jess’s off-key rendition of Vader’s Many Prosthetic Parts, but far enough away that she didn’t feel obligated to join in. She leaned her back against the cool durasteel as she kept her eyes toward the heavens, fiddling with the ring on the third finger of her left hand as she waited for the tell-tale sound of an X-wing squadron breaking atmo.

They had done it, they’d actually won, the First Order finally surrendering as their Supreme Leader fell by Rey’s hand. It had been five years since she’d seen Ben face to face, five long years since she’d felt that connection, that spark of light that had been extinguished forever on Crait, and yet she’d still begged him to yield at the end, refused to ignite her staff until she was sure he would kill her if she didn’t.

She swiped at her eyes as she remembered the agony on his face as saber met flesh, the echo of that same agony on his mother’s face when she realized what Rey had done.

It had to be done, there had been no other option if any of them wanted to survive, but that didn’t mean either she or Leia had to feel good about it. Though judging by the drunken laughter and singing coming from the hangar, no one else had such qualms.

She turned her attention back to the sky as she heard the crack, watching as the X-wings grew larger in the night sky, the twin moons of Dantooine glinting off their S-foils.

She’d known Poe was safe - or as safe as he could be with the remnants of the First Order trolling the galaxy with nothing left to lose - but she still breathed a sigh of relief as she picked the black and orange T-65 out of the pack. He was a little further back than he would normally be, but he was flying true. This war wouldn’t be over until he was back in her arms.

The ships touched down one by one on the landing strip, Black One settling in the position closest to where Rey stood at the hangar doors. Rey bounced slightly on the balls of her feet as she waited for the cockpit to pop open, excitement and nerves mingling as she prepared to see her husband for more than a few stolen moments for the first time in _years_.

Poe didn’t disappoint, his transparisteel cage barely open before he was throwing himself from the ship, never breaking stride as he tossed his helmet aside and took Rey’s face into his hands.

His lips were warm and insistent on hers, Rey allowing her hands to snake around his waist as he pressed her several steps backward into the wall of the hangar. Together they poured all of the months and years of terror and longing into this single kiss, the long separations and near misses making their reunion that much sweeter.

Rey pulled back, breathless, her chest heaving like she’d just run up the side of a mountain.

“Get a room!” shouted Jess from inside the hangar, neither Rey or Poe breaking eye contact as they both gave her a rude hand gesture.

She wanted to stare at him forever, examine his face, relearn every line and curve and crease that had been lost to her over the months of separation. She knew Poe was doing the same, his thumb tracing one of the newer scars on her collarbone while she watched his face.

It had been a glancing hit courtesy of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, just enough to hurt like hell, but not enough to do any real damage. Hours in a bacta suit and she was still left with a snaking red scar, the promise that it would fade with time coming from Kalonia herself. Not that Rey cared about such silly things. A scar meant that you _survived_ , that you made it out alive. It was Poe that worried about her marred skin, each mark cutting him far deeper than it did her.

“Aw, come on you two,” yelled Snap, Rey snapping out of her reverie. She turned around to see a bottle in his hand. “They unlocked the good stuff.”

Poe looked at her, a smile spreading across his face. “Just one drink?”

She laughed, loving that they could take their time, that they now had all the time in the world. She knew it wouldn’t be just one drink, but there was no need to rush. Their reunion could wait. The Supreme Leader was dead, the General was in custody, the battle was over. There was no longer any need to feverishly strip down in a broom closet, constantly worrying that one or both of them would get called away before they could finish, treating each touch as their last.

“Sure,” she said, earning another quick kiss from her husband.

They walked back into the hangar hand in hand, Poe stopping every couple of feet to kiss her senseless, Rey giggling each and every time.

“Took you long enough,” commented Snap when they finally sat down together on an old equipment chest.

Poe put an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Important business,” he said.

“You two are sickening,” replied Snap, his smile softening the words.

He handed each of them a glass of amber liquid before sitting down next to his own wife, their fingers twining automatically.

“To the new New Republic!” said Jess, raising her glass.

“Wait, is that what they’re calling it?” asked Poe, the look of horror on his face making all their friends burst out laughing.

“Nah, they have no clue what to call themselves yet,” said Jess, taking an appreciative sip. “They’re just not very creative, you know?”

To no one’s surprise, one drink turned in to three, more and more people gathering to hear the pilots’ stories as the night wore on.

Poe had leaned over to her sometime around the second drink.

“Do you know where Rose and Finn are?” he asked.

“I think they’re celebrating privately,” she replied with a smirk.

His voice was so low, it was almost a growl. “Maybe we should be celebrating privately.”

She recognized the hunger in his expression, the way his eyes threatened to devour her whole. She shivered in anticipation of what was to come. It had been like this between them from the very beginning, when they were still sneaking around, not wanting the rest of the Resistance to complicate whatever they were to each other. They hadn’t fooled anyone then and they weren’t fooling anyone now, judging by the surreptitious glances they were getting from all over the hangar. It seemed like everyone knew what was on their minds.

“Soon,” she whispered in his ear, her lips dragging slightly on his stubble. He’d leave marks on her skin tonight if she had anything to say about it.

And so they’d listened to story after story, sang a few victory songs, and pretended to drink that last refill, neither able to turn it down at Snap’s insistence. Eventually, they found themselves at the edge of the crowd, Rey grabbing Poe’s hand as a Pathfinder launched into yet another dramatic retelling of that final battle.

“Let’s go,” she whispered.

They set down their glasses somewhere they would be found and took off, Poe practically dragging her as she tried to stifle a giggle.

As they passed by Central Command, Rey spied a lone figure sitting at the meeting table, staring into a tumbler of whiskey. She stopped at the door, Poe tugging gently on her arm as he tried to keep going.

“Hey, I’ll catch up with you in a minute,” she said, dropping his hand.

Poe doubled back and peeked into the room, comprehension dawning on him. “You want me to go with you?”

She appreciated the offer, but Poe, for all of his many virtues, saw the galaxy in black and white. Kylo Ren was evil. He simply couldn’t grasp that killing him would be anything but easy, no questions asked. No, she needed to do this alone.

“I’ve got this,” she said, kissing him one more time for good measure. “I’ll see you back at the room.”

She watched him walk down the hall, turning around to look back at her once before he disappeared around a corner. She took a deep breath and walked into Command.

Leia looked up from her glass when Rey sat down next to her, the anguish on her face enough to make Rey wonder if this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Rey’s voice cracked when she spoke, the tears coming out of nowhere. “I’m so sorry, Leia.”

She found herself pulled into a hug, the General comforting her as she wept in her arms.

“It’s ok, Rey,” said Leia as she rubbed soft circles on her back. “There was nothing you could do. He didn’t want our forgiveness.”

Rey nodded, leaning back into her own chair.

“I was supposed to be comforting you,” said Rey between sniffs.

Leia chuckled, draining the rest of her glass. “You are. You know, I wanted to thank you.”

“What?”

Leia set down her glass, reaching over to take both of Rey’s hands in her own. “We both knew how this was going to end, the Force made sure of that. But you did what had to be done so I didn’t have to, and for that I will be eternally grateful.” She squeezed Rey’s hands once before letting go. “Now if I’m not mistaken, you have an adoring husband waiting for you. Go. I’ll be fine.”

Rey, never one to disobey a direct order, stood up from the table, turning to walk toward the door. On a whim, she leaned back over, placing a soft kiss on Leia’s cheek.

“Poe and I are here for you,” she said, Leia’s eyes growing shiny. “Whatever you need.”

The General nodded, Rey taking that as her cue to leave.

She wiped her face as she walked down the empty hallways of the base, everyone busy fucking or drinking or singing in victory. She’d already done two of those three tonight, now she could concentrate on knocking the final one off the list.

She entered their access code, the door sliding open to an empty room. She could hear the shower running in the other room, Poe’s flight suit left abandoned in the middle of the floor. She shook her head as she picked it up, trying to decide if she wanted to join him under the hot water or wait to surprise him out here.

She heard the water shut off as she hung up her robes, the click of the wardrobe door tipping Poe off to her presence.

“Is that you, Rey?” he asked from the ‘fresher, Rey scrambling to finish undressing.

“Who else would it be?”

He chuckled. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure how long you’d be. Figured you wouldn’t want to smell me after three days in an X-wing.”

“That’s fine,” she said, arranging herself just so on the bed. “Gave me a little time to catch up.”

“Catch up?” He appeared in the doorway, a towel draped around his hips as he ran a second through his wet curls. He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of her, spread open for him on their bed, the towel dropping from his hands.

“Figured if you were naked, I should be too.”

He was crawling on top of her in seconds, both towels left forgotten on the floor.

“Good instincts,” he said, kissing her neck. “You should always go with that.”

She let herself get lost in him, her hands exploring every inch of his exposed skin as they faced each other on the bed. He was thinner than she remembered, the muscles on his chest and stomach more defined. The last few months had taken their toll.

Her hand ghosted over a new scar on his side, another knife wound to match the ones on his palm and thigh. She absently wondered how an X-wing pilot continued to get stabbed with such regularity.

His own hand had drifted down between her legs, fingers lazily playing with her clit as they continued to kiss. She gasped as he found her slit, already so wet for him that there was no resistance as two fingers sank in.

“Kriff, Rey,” he muttered against her neck, his breath hot on her skin.

He started to fuck her with his fingers, the pace unrushed, taking his time as he watched her squirm. She reached down between them to where his cock sat, hard and heavy against her thigh, giving it a few strokes. Poe’s entire body stuttered at the touch, his curls leaving drops of water on her skin.

“Your hair’s dripping wet,” she said as felt the drops slide down her skin.

“So are you, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

His mouth swallowed her giggle, his fingers forgetting to move as their tongues entwined, completely absorbed in each other.

By the time they parted, they were both out of breath, Rey reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“I want you inside me,” she said plainly. “Now.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He sat back, giving himself a couple of rough pumps before lining himself up at her entrance.

He had just started to push in when Rey remembered something crucial.

“Kriff, wait,” she said, Poe stilling immediately. “My shot’s not up to date.”

He kissed her forehead with a laugh. “No worries, I’m sure we’ve got some condoms around here somewhere.” He pulled out, moving to get off the bed.

She grabbed his wrist before he could get away. “What if,” she started, unsure of how she wanted to put his. “What if we don’t?”

“It’s a big base, I’m sure I can scrounge one up somewhere,” he said, still not getting the point.

She sighed. “No, I mean.” She took a deep breath. “What if we don’t use one?”

Poe’s face went completely blank for a second, her words sinking in slowly.

They had talked about this early on in their relationship. They both wanted families - the bigger, the better - but the timing had never been right. First Rey wasn’t ready, then the war had stretched on longer than they had imagined, keeping them apart more often than not. Together they had decided to wait, not wanting to bring a baby into the world when the future was so uncertain.

But now, the future stretched out before them, theirs for the taking. Sure there was still some uncertainty - who would govern them, how would they put the pieces of the galaxy back together, how do they stop history from repeating itself for the third time - but for the first time in nearly three years of marriage they were safe and together and (hopefully) on the same page.

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?” he said, a smile creeping on to his face.

“You wanna make a baby with me, Commander Dameron?”

He pulled her into a bruising kiss. “Fuck yes, Commander Dameron.”

 

 

“Great job, Cora. Finn T., I saw that. You focus on your own porg and leave Rey P.’s alone,” said Rey as she walked around the classroom. “Nice work, Poe. Keep it up.”

It was her favorite class of the day, the one she referred to as her victory kids. They were the youngest group she taught - all around five years old, most born about nine or so months after the Resistance beat the First Order - and the vast majority of them were named after her and her friends.

She had been shocked when she first heard that it was considered trendy to name your kids after Resistance heroes, even more so when she realized how prevalent her own name had become. She had a running bet with Finn and Rose and Poe about who had the most popular name, Rey currently holding the crown. There were twenty-two girls (and boys) named Rey that she knew of in the capitol city alone, three of which were in this class. She also had three Finns, two Roses, and a Poe, though Finn insisted the Poe shouldn't count since she’d named him herself.

She smiled at her class, the children all trying to levitate the stuffed porgs she’d had made especially for this lesson. Parents were starting to gather at the back of the room, Rey realizing she was already five minutes over when she checked her chrono.

“Ok, everyone let’s hold,” she said, watching as all movement stilled. “And release.” Seventeen porgs hit the ground as one, Rey smiling as her kids waited for further instruction. “Great work today, everybody. Remember to drop your porgs in the box in the back, we’ll need them for the next lesson. Class dismissed.”

“Thank you, Master Dameron,” they said as one, scrambling to pick up their plush and add it to the box.

A little voice she’d recognize anywhere shouted “Daddy!” from the other side of the room, Rey looking up to watch her son run into his father’s arms. Poe smothered his namesake’s face in kisses, the little boy growing embarrassed at his father's affection.

Rey made her way over to her little family. “You’re out early,” she said, kissing her husband hello.

“My meeting ended on time for once,” he said, smiling at her. “Hey buddy, what do you say we go get some ice cream before heading home?”

“Yeah! Can we, mom?” asked little Poe, his big brown eyes going wide.

She raised a single eyebrow, looking from one Poe to the other. “Before dinner?”

They both turned their puppy-dog eyes on her, Rey lasting barely ten seconds before completely caving. “Fine, but only single scoops!”

A cheer went up, both of her boys grinning as they walked out of the classroom hand in hand, Rey following a step behind.


End file.
